Becky and the Bard
by lilailylovesgod
Summary: He held his hand out for her. She grabbed it he pulled too hard and she slammed into his chest. She found herself touching his masculine completion… then stopped when she felt every girl gazing at her. She stopped and looked down… "Sorry. I was confused and I don't know what I was doing I mean I didn't but wow you have!" He grabbed her chin and lifted it towards him. Read & Review.


Hey you guys so, I was thinking about this for a while. Alternate Becky and the bard. This is a in the future story a story when they are juniors in High school! I read this other version but, she never finished it! I will though! I know I have to get going on my other stories but, well I want to see how many people like this and I will keep on writing. God bless you guys and enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Word Girl or anything else. Please understand this statement through my entire story, thank you! God bless!

Becky and the Bard.

I didn't know what was going on, it wasn't what I expected. I thought that Romeo and Juliet was supposed to be a tale of sadness and hurt but, it turned out to be a fairytale… what am I talking about?

It all started that evening after lunch.

"Come on Bob we'll look for the butcher later." She flew back to her school and turned back to her normal self and began to walk towards a rather excited couple roaming by. Becky went towards her friends and they began to sputter out joyous recognitions.

"I want to play Juliet! I always had a sparkly hat that I have wanted to use!"

Becky strode in, "What going on why are you so happy violet and not to mention excited?"

Violet turned to Becky, "Oh Becky! I am excited for this afterschool audition, for the play of Romeo and Juliet!" Becky stopped walking, "Wait what!?

"Remember like in elementary school but, this time I expect to win and actually get to use my hat!"

Becky smiled in remembrance that she could have played but didn't because she had to go save violet.

The bell then rang, violet looked at Becky and nodded and began to run to class. She turned to bob, "I am going to ditch class, why is it that I always forget when the school has plays!" Bob turned and grabbed her, "You can't ditch school?!"

Becky shook her head, "Bob next class is math we have a sub and last period is sports… they can do goo at practice without me!" Bob sighed, "I am going to regret this!"

Becky smiled and began to run out of school to practice her lines. Becky smiled and took out her library card. She then ran into the bush and chanted, "Word Up!"

~After School~

Becky stood in the line of Juliet's and began to rock herself back and forth. She was nervous! She didn't know if she was going to be good or HORRIBLE!

By the time she stopped being nervous…. She was in the front of the line. A girl then sped from the stage crying Becky nervously breathed heavily as the man in a suit yelled.

"NEXT!"

Becky walked over and stood confidently in front of the entire drama class. She smiled and looked at her ballot and began, "Hi, My name is Becky Botsford and I am here to play the role of Juliet?" The president smiled at Becky and sat back, "Very well then you may begin."

Becky closed her eyes and began, "_Oh Romeo… Romeo. Where forth art thou Romeo…? Will thy refuse thy father and refuse thy name and I shall no longer be named a Capulet."_

The president stood, "Why Becky… that was rather sentimental… Very nice. Almost as if you chanted that to another man." He winked at her. She taken aback looked at him in disgust. "Thank you for your kind words but, I have never had a boyfriend." He stood and walked over and took her hand, "Well why don't you take me as your first." Becky pulled her hand away and stood back, "Look boy I don't want trouble."

"Well then." He turned back, "Victoria Darling." Victoria best turned, "Yes Christopher?" He smiled, "Put Becky Botsford as Juliet." Becky and Victoria both gasped, "WHAT?"

Victoria ran to the front of the stage, "But, I thought I was going to play Juliet?!"

Chis smiled and pouted, "Seems we found someone that is the Best?" Victoria turned to Becky and frowned. Victoria turned and yelled, "Fine! Then If I can't play Juliet, I'll put someone else as Romeo!" Christopher smiled… he then turned to Becky…. "I can't wait to see you later Becky."

Becky ran out and slammed the gym door behind her, she then slammed her back towards the door and slid her body to the ground, and she began to cry… not because she got the part but, because she felt violated… that boy only took her because of how she looked! She then looked at her baggy clothes and sneakers. She removed her glasses and began to dry her tears… She wanted to win because of her words not her face. She stood up and looked at the sky and breathed in the air, it was getting dark. Becky began to walk home… she wasn't in the mood of flying.

The next morning…

Becky fixed her hair that morning and wore something decent… there was no practice that day. She then walked over to the billboard and checked if she was Juliet. She walked up over the mountain of girls and saw in the paper…

Juliet: Becky Botsford.

Romeo: Tobey MC III

She read on but stopped at the second name again…. Who is that Tobey MC III? She then turned and ran into a blonde boy. She fell to the ground. He stopped and looked at her, "Sorry girl didn't see you there." He held his hand out for her. She grabbed it he pulled too hard and she slammed into his chest. She found herself touching his masculine completion… then stopped when she felt every girl gazing at her. She stopped and looked down… "Sorry. I was confused and I don't know what I was doing I mean I didn't but wow you have!" He grabbed her chin and lifted it towards him, she saw his face, He had blue eyes and his hair fell upon his face. She felt her skin burn and he opened his mouth, "Becky." He then let her go. And looked at the sheet for Romeo. He then began to go off. Becky ran. She grabbed his shoulder and looked at him, "Wait, you never told me who you are."

He chuckled… "I'm Romeo… and you're my Juliet." He then walked off. She just looked at the strange, cute man walk off while she stood there, alone.

Okay how was it? Weird too anime? I know I am hooked on anime and I think it's bad so hey why not write something like this? I hope you guys enjoyed God bless and Goodnight!

-James 1:5-6 : Wisdom, only the Lord Jesus can give wisdom to men.


End file.
